Payback
by bratiebrunette27
Summary: Harry and Hermione are happily married, they have a little girl and are happy. But what happens when suddenly Harry's the guardian of Dudley's son? Is it payback?
1. Two Babies?

**Disclaimer: I reposted, but didn't put a disclaimer on. So here is one. J.K.R. owns everythin. Except the future generation, in the next ChapterHavana, Logan, and Ron's wife Lindsey I own those.**

**A/N: Ok, so I reposted on 2/11, but I am here again editing! lol**

"Harry come to bed, you haven't slept in nearly6 weeks." Hermione said walking down the hall and wrapping her arms around her husband's waist.

"I will 'Mione, but right now I just want to watch her." Harry looked away from the dark room and at his wife. They stood in the door way of their new born daughters room.

"Harry we have the rest of our lives to watcher her and at a2 and a half monthsold, you're not gonna miss much."

Harry smiled. "Okay we'll go to bed," He said, and in a flash he had her in his arms. He walked gingerly to their bedroom kicking the door shut with his foot. He placed her on the bed, but stayed standing leaning against one of the tall posts.

Hermione rolled onto her side and batted her eyelashes playfully. "How much time do you think we have before she wakes up again?" Harry asked stepping in front of her face so that she had to look up to see him.

"Enough." Hermione's sentence was caught short as Harry landed his body on top of hers and claimed her mouth. When they resurfaced for a breath after a moment of heavy snogging. Harry smiled.

"I love you Hermione Jane Granger Potter, You brought my beautiful baby girl into this world and for that I will always be grateful. You two girls make me the happiest man in the world."

Hermione smiled. "Why I am sure that is all nice and well Mr. Potter, but shut up and get on with it. 3 months is WAY too long."

Harry grinned and pulled off his shirt, moving his hips back and forth across hers. He left hot trails of kisses down her collar bone as her hands helped him out of his boxers, her underwear and night gown being discarded to the other side of the room. Harry groaned as the two became one, replaying their first anniversary, the night they conceived the little being down the hall.

As Harry extracted himself from Hermione he lay lifelessly beside her, breathing hard and sweating. Not caring how hot he was, he pulled his wife into his chest, kissing the top of her head.

"Hermione, the last time we made love was about 3 months ago right?" Harry asked rubbing subconscious circles around her stomach. He felt her nod and continued. "The show you put on could have fooled me as 3 years, you acted like you were starving. Not that I didn't mind..." He trailed of as he heard cries from down the hall.

"I'll go." He said untangling him self from his lovely wife. He walked to the dresser and pulled on a pair of boxers before leaving the room. His pace quickened as the wails became louder. He opened the door the pink room were his first offsprings unhappy cries were coming from. "Come here baby girl." He said scooping up the tiny child.

Fat tears rolled out cheeks from her beautiful blue eyes, but the whimpering had ceased. "Now, lets get that diaper of yours changed." He rested her on the changing table, and examined the situation he was in.

"Well, at least there is no poop, we'll leave that one for Mum." He said fastening a new diaper to his daughter. "A little lopsided, but good enough." He said rebuttoning her t-shirt.

"Harry James Potter." Hermione walked into the room in the t-shirt Harry had been wearing prior to their little reunion. "Since the moment you found I was pregnant nothing could be 'good enough' everything had to be perfect." She giggled as he gave her a look.

"Come on lets go get you a bottle." He said to the dark haired brunette in his arms. He stepped agilely down the steps, Hermione following her small family down. When they reached the bottom step their were met with a pleasant burst of cool air.

"Oooh, wow that cool air feels nice, I'm sweating." Hermione said pushing her hair back. She fanned her self with her hand as Harry give her a look.

"I wonder why you are sweating 'Mione." He asked sardonically, walking into the kitchen, the cool tile feeling odd against his hot feet.

"Harry it's the first day of August. That's why it is hot." Hermione smiled as she got thrown another look. The lack of sleep and heat was getting to her as she let out a laugh that pierced through the house.

Harry's heart jumped as the laugh he loved so much filled his ears. "Do you want to sleep down here tonight? It maybe a little easier to sleep, though right now I could sleep where ever I land I think."

He handed his baby off to her mother and walked to the refrigerator grabbing a bottle of formula. While they were both a witch and wizard, the young couple had decided that since they had grown up as muggles that they would live as muggles, so they everyday kitchen appliances. He placed the bottle in the microwave and looked around the large kitchen.

When he first came into the house in his fifth year it was dark and dusty. However with the help of her mother, Hermione had made it into a lovely home, it was quite obvious that the new inhabitants of 12 Grimmauld place were of a younger generation than it previous owners. He smiled remembering what it had looked like the summer after his seventh year. Ron had been living with him and they through parties every night, which ended with Hermione in his bed. Things hadn't just changed with the decor.

While the bottle was warming, Hermione took the moment to make a statement that she knew Harry didn't want her bringing up. "Harry, I want you to know I didn't forget your birthday yesterday." Harry cringed as he popped open the microwave. "Oh Harry stop it. 20th birthdays are a big to-do."

"I know, I remember that from September, but right now, I don't want to think about my birthday. Havana's birth is a big to-do." He said taking back his daughter cradling her in his arms he popped the bottle into her mouth.

"Harry James Potter." Hermione used his full name for the second time that morning with and accusing tone. "She is6 weekds old and already has you wrapped around her little finger."

Harry shook his head. "How's this I already got what I wanted for my birthday a healthy baby and a family. It is what I always wanted. Besides, every little girl has a special bond with her Daddy. Her's is just a little stronger because she was born before my birthday. It's what I always wanted you know that."

What's what you always wanted?"

Harry and Hermione both whipped around to see Ron stepping out of the fire place

"Ron what are you doing here? It's 3:30 in the morning." Harry said taking Havana into the living room. Ron appearing wasn't a big deal and he needed to sit down, or he would have stayed in the kitchen.

Ron however followed him and flung himself onto the Potter's sectional couch. Harry sat on the other end, opening the recliner, he lay back as his daughter eat happily on his chest.

"Harry you are one to know, pregnant women are not pleasant to be around." Hermione shot a withering look at Ron before cuddling next to her husband, her head on his shoulder so she could see her little girl. "You don't mind if I stay the night right?" He asked sticking a throw pillow under his head.

Harry shook his head. "No, you know that man. But I must say I doubt you'll sleep with Havana waking up everycouple hours. She doesn't sleep much."

"Yeah, well I would rather be here than home, Lindsey doesn't sleep much either and I know when the baby comes there won't be a lot of sleeping to do for a while."

Harry watched his daughters eyes close slowly. "Don't say that Ron." He said carefully pulling the bottle out of Havana's mouth. "Don't assume something of someone you haven't even met yet." Kissed her forehead softly before standing and placing her in the living room bassinet.

Ron looked at his friends backside then to his wife, who nodded smiling. He shook his head. "Wow mate you got it real BAD."

"Huh?" Harry said turning around to look at his friend. He resumed his place on the couch waiting for him to continue as Hermione threaded her arms around him, resting her head on his chest.

"You're turning into a sap, that little girl has turned off your testosterone or something because the Harry Potter I know is a lot more masculine than that. And don't defend Alana either, you haven't met her she could be just like her mother and not sleep at all."

Harry only stared at his friend. "Alright, you go to sleep the Weasley temper is coming out." He said looking to see his friends ears turn red ands his mouth form a tight line.

Ron frowned. "Yeah, I know, I really don't want to go in tomorrow. I so need to catch up on sleep, but someone has taken a paternity leave." He bore his eyes at his friend.

"I want to be here with Hermione and Havana so sorry, and hey I haven't slept either." He said getting angered.

Ron shook his head. "Hey mate look I'm sorry I didn't mean it. Go on to bed, I'll camp out here. Oh, Hermione is a sleep." He pointed at the young women who lay on Harry's chest.

Harry looked down to see that Hermione's eyes were indeed shut. "Do you mind picking her up for me, just so I can get up then I'll take her."

Ron smiled, he may be irritable at the moment and selfish, but Hermione had always been selfless and now that she needed something for her he would definitely help out. He stood and scooped up the light witch.

"Thanks" Harry stood and lovingly took his wife into his strong arms. "It's hot upstairs so we are going to use the spare room down the hall, okay?" He asked before stepping to the other side of the couch. "I'll be right back for Havana."

He walked to the dark hallway, and kicked open a door at the end. He stepped inside the small room, feeling a much cooler atmosphere. He crossed the room, and placed Hermione on the bed, smiling as she rolled onto her side. He leaned down and kissed her forehead before returning to the living room to claim his daughter.

When he reached the living room, he found Ron standing over the bassinet, a very serious look on his face.

"Hey Mate, you ok?" Harry asked closing the distance between them until he was standing just over his tiny daughter, beside his friend.

"Fine Harry, it's just, I suddenly realized what my life is going to be like now, I mean the way you are with Hermione and Havana, the love you show." He looked at his friend. "I am going home to my wife, and I won't leave her again, especially once Alana gets here."

Harry smiled. "Good," He said clapping Ron on the back. The red head nodded and stepped into the fire place.

Harry waited until his friend was gone before looking back at his little daughter. "See the power you have. I feel bad for the professor's at Hogwarts." He smiled. "And what ever wizard tries to please you in life." He looked at his daughter a moment before picking her up. She shifted slightly as he lay her on his chest, but remained a sleep.

He walked down the hallway and was happily greeted by the cool air. He lay next to Hermione with Havana still laying on his chest. He put and arm under his wife and pulled her to him, until the small family lay all together. He drifted off to sleep smiling at what he had.

/-/-/-/-/

Havana's cries woke him later that morning. The sun was up and the clock on the wall read 8. Harry looked around the small room, his eyes landing on Hermione who still lay beside him. Her eyes too opened at the sound of her daughters cries.

"G'Morning," She mumbled pushing her hair off her face. "Here let me take her." She sat up and scooped her daughter off Harry's chest. Throwing her legs over the side of the bed, she stood and walked to the door. Harry was on his feet to by the time she got there, and in a few strides he had caught up with her.

They walked into the kitchen together. Harry headed straight for the coffee pot. Once it was dripping the freshly brewed coffee he turned to his wife. She smiled and walked to the table. Sitting down and placing the bottle in the enfants mouth.

"What do you want to do today? He asked pouring each a cup of coffee. He walked carefully across the kitchen with them and sat beside Hermione at the table.

"A cold shower. That is what I really, really want." Hermione smiled as Harry nodded. "Maybe after she drops off, we can leave her with Ron and you'll join me then?" She asked.

Harry nodded, a grin on his face. He hadn't forgotten what had happened last night. "Actually Ron left, he didn't stay."

Hermione looked at him. "What did you say to him?" She asked wondering why he had kicked out Ron last night.

"It wasn't me. You fell asleep out there and I went to put you to bed, then when I came out Ron was standing over her and said that he just realized what Alana would do to his life, and that he needed to go home and be with Lindz. It was Havana that changed his mind."

Hermione looked at her hubby then down at Havana who was almost asleep in her lap. "She's going to be a powerful witch just like her Daddy." She said softly. When she looked back up Harry wore an expression that she'd only seen on his face once.

"No 'Mione, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be the wizard I am today. It's you that she's going to be just like." He looked away from Hermione's tender look and landed his eyes on the window sill where an owl sat.

He rose and strode across the kitchen. Opening the window and allowing the bird in. "It's a Ministry owl." He said taking the parchment, he grabbed a biscuit and gave it to the owl as it flew off into the already hot morning.

"What does it say?" Hermione asked standing and placing the sleeping baby in her bouncer chair on the table. She walked to Harry's side and began to read the letter too.

"Come to the family department as soon as possible?" He asked. He looked at Hermione who shrugged. "Do you think it has something to do with Havana?" He asked and once again received a shrug for an answer.

"Come on, you aren't going to the Ministry with out a shower, and I was really looking forward to that." Hermione said wrapping her arms around his waist. He looked down at her. Kissing her he smiled.

As they made their way upstairs, Hermione left to go put Havana back in her crib. She smiled at the little girl. "You look exactly like your daddy." Shaking her head she left the little girl for a peaceful nap.

/-/-/-/-/

"HARRY THAT WATER IS COLD!" Hermione shriek, her hair fell around her dripping with water. Harry only smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"'Mione that was the idea, to take a _cold_ shower." He said. His hair too was dripping as they stood together in the shower.

Hermione shook her head. "Not this cold, goodness the pool out back is warmer." Harry grinned with a mischievous look on his features. "What?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"I was just wondering if you wanted me to throw you in the pool if you don't want to take a shower." Harry said, he kissed her feeling her arms grab his hips. She stepped backwards, pulling her with him until she hit the wall. Harry grabbed her, hoisting her up until he was holding her. The stayed like that her legs wrapped around him with the water hitting them.

"Harry," Hermione said softly. She kissed his collar bone again and again. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...," Harry pulled away from her and looked into her hazel eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked, disappointed that this head to end. He placed Hermione on her feet and turned to the water so that it hit him full on in the face.

"I mean, I thought we were supposed to get clean in the shower and shag each other in bed... I say we get clean and then we do this... I am getting really cold and I could use you to warm me up."

Harry smiled and turned back to his wife. "Oh, thank Merlin." He said kissing her again. "Ok wash up, but do it quick." He and Hermione laughed.

/-/-/-/-/

Harry sighed and pulled Hermione to him, her wet hair felt good on his sweaty chest. "God Damn 'Mione," He said. "I'm gonna need another shower now."

Hermione propped herself on her elbow so that she lay on her side facing him. She reached up with her other hand and pushed aside his hair revealing his thunderbolt scar. "But baby, you look so sexy when you're sweaty." Slowly she kissed his chest, flicking her tongue out as she made her way down his long abdomen.

"Hello?" A voice from down stairs made Harry and Hermione both sit bolt up. "Hermione, sweety are you home?" The voice said it was getting closer and the sound of footsteps on the stairs was audible.

"Harry, my parents...!" Both flew out of bed, and ran into the walk in closet. Harry slammed the door behind them and looked at his wife.

"Why didn't you tell me they were coming?" He asked grabbing a pair of boxers and pulling them over his sweaty body.

Hermione clipped her bra on and looked back at him. "I didn't know they were coming, maybe they came to see Havana." Harry shook his head.

"They could have at least called." He said. He pulled on his shirt and shorts and stepped out of the closet. Hermione sighed and wriggled into a pair of shorts also. After pulling on a tank top she followed her husband in search of her mother.

"Hey," She whispered falling in step beside Harry as he crossed their bedroom. She grabbed his hand and spun him around. "Help me clean up this mess." She said, gesturing to the room that looked as if a tornado had blown through.

Harry smiled as he looked at the clothes thrown everywhere. "Are these yours?" He asked pointing at her panties on the bed post. They had been discarded last night and ended up like a horse shoe, strung around the post.

Hermione laughed and grabbed the lingerie. She took out her wand and with a few flicks she had cleaned up most of the mess. Harry took the clothes and discarded them into the bathroom. "Ok let's go." He said grabbing her hand again.

"Ah, there you two are." Jane Granger said walking towards them with Havana in her arms. "Why are you all wet?"

Hermione looked at Harry. "Well, um Mum, we took a shower." She said nodding, "While Havana was having a little nap."

"Well Hermione, when I got here the poor thing was wailing her head off and her diaper was soaking wet. Weren't you paying any attention to her?" Hermione's mouth fell open.

"Mother, she couldn't have been crying that long, I just checked on her before I got dressed." Jane shook her head.

"Well if you were out here checking on her why didn't you answer the phone, or my calling for that matter when I arrived?" Hermione looked at her mother.

"We heard you calling us, but we never knew you phoned. We were possibly in the shower still at that point." Harry said, seeing in that his wife was at a loss for words.

"You two took a shower, together?" Allen Granger asked. Hermione's stomach flipped when she realized her father knew what they were up to.

"Um, well we both needed a shower and we thought hey why not save water. Havana was asleep any way." Hermione said she looked down at her toes, almost smiling to herself that she could see them with out her pregnant bulge in the way. She didn't remember when they got painted purple, but ah well.

"Well, why don't we go down stairs it is much cooler down there." Harry said feeling the silence become very awkward. "Would either of you like a drink, I know it is very hot out, and quite frankly I would like a drink myself."

Allen nodded and clapped his young son-in-law on the back. "Alright lets go." He said leading his wife and granddaughter down the steps.

Hermione looked at Harry, and rested her forehead on his chest. When she began shaking Harry couldn't tell if she was crying or laughing. "'Mione you okay?" He asked lifting her chin so he could see her face.

Her eyes were shut tight and her face was red, "Did you see their faces?" She asked hardly able to choke out the 5 words. She laughed grabbing onto Harry to keep her up.

Harry held on to her, chuckling at her little giggling fit. Once she had subsided some Harry spoke. "I think the heat is gettin' to you hon." He said. Hermione nodded and they walked down to the kitchen.

"Everything okay?" Jane asked taking a sip of the lemonade she'd inevitably poured herself.

"Yeah Mum, everything-," Hermione was interrupted by a tapping owl at the window. Harry rose and took the parchment from the bird and handed it to Hermione. She looked at him and read it. "Mum, Dad the Ministry wants to see us, they have been owling all morning. If you don't mind we'll take Havana and be back soon."

Jane looked at her daughter. Everything in the magic world intrigued her. "You can leave Havana here if you wish, your Daddy and I can watch her." She said stroking the fine hair on the baby's head.

"Thanks Jane," Harry said taking his daughter from her only grandmother. "But we have a feeling this may have something to do with her, the Family Department wants to see us. We shouldn't be long, make your selves at home."

He grabbed Hermione's hand and with a pop they were gone. Allen merely shook his head and rose from the hard wooden chair, making his way to the living room couch.

/-/-/-/-/

When the small Potter family arrived, they found the Ministry bustling as usual. A few people stopped to stare at the sight. The boy who had killed Voldemort the summer before his seventh year, stood there with his wife andinfant child.

Much to the disgust of Harry and Hermione, their wedding and the birth of Havana had been all over the Daily Prophet and through many other circulars.

Harry shook his head and lead his wife and daughter to the lifts. Inside it was crammed and hot, but they only had one floor to go. As they stepped out of the lift into the cooler room a man came running towards them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter I am so glad you are here. Um we need to have a little chat so why don't we go to my office and get this all straightened out? Now I don't know if you heard, but you cousin Dudley Dursley was recently killed in an automobile accident. The child here, 8 month old Logan-,"

"Logan? Dudley has a son?" Harry asked. He looked at the man who sat in front of him.

"Yes, you didn't know this?" When Harry shook his head, the man sighed. "Well Mr. Dursley has a son, Logan Dursley. The mother named on the birth certificate wanted no part of him, the grandparents, uh oh here Vernon and Petunia Dursley are both deceased also."

Hermione gasped, "What?" Harry asked looking at her. The look on her face told him that she understood where he was getting at, but Harry was drawing a blank.

"Harry I believe the man is saying that you and I have custody of this boy." Hermione said looking at the tiny man behind the desk. He nodded and Harry felt as if he was going to be sick.

"What is this payback that I have to raise such a bastard's child. As if I wanted to live with the Dursley's!" Harry nearly shouted, his temper was rising.

"Mr. Potter please come down. Now we need to discuss this. You are the only living person on this will, so you get everything, including Logan. Other matters that need to be discussed are, Logan Dursley is a wizard."

Harry looked at the man. "He, he's a wizard? Blimey a wizard Dursley that is a scary thought."

"Please let me continue. You now have custody of this young, very young wizard. If you do not wish to take this child in then he will be put in an orphanage. Now what do you wish to do Mr. Potter? I can give you a few moments to discuss this with your wife." He said standing. He nodded and walked to the door, closing it firmly behind him.

"Wow Hare," Hermione said quietly. She lay her hand on his knee. Harry pushed away her hand and stood up. He looked at her. "How could this happen? We have to take him."

Hermione nodded. "Okay," She said and looked down at Havana. She picked up a tiny hand and began rubbing it absent mindedly.

"Well if you don't want to we don't have to. I mean we haven't even met him yet so I can understand why maybe you wouldn't want to take him in." Harry looked at her.

"No Harry. Do what you want, I will follow you where ever you go." Hermione said. Harry nodded. "Harry I love you, and if you want to take in this boy, I think it would be the very best thing you could do."

Harry shook his head and sat back down. "Is this supposed to be payback?" He asked, not really wanting an answer. "How is he a wizard?"

Hermione shrugged, "Maybe because your mother was a witch, or... Pansy Parkinson." Hermione swallowed hard. "You don't think?"

Harry could only look at his wife. Was it true? His cousin had a child with Pansy Parkinson? "Hermione, she is the daughter of one of the richest family's other than the Malfoy's and they STRONGLY dislike those that aren't pure blood, and hate anything to do with muggles."

"I know, but it's possible." She said as the door opened and the small man came back into the room. He nodded to them and sat back at his desk.

"Logan is here if you wish to meet him before making this decision. We know it's a big one so we won't pressure you into it or anything, but we really think you are the best thing for the child at this time."

"Yes, yes sir we realize that. May we see him now?" Harry asked. The man nodded and as if on cue a blonde witch walked in carrying a small dark haired boy. Harry blinked a few times before understanding she was handing the small child to him. Shaking his head he took the boy. He could see how he looked like Dudley, and was even more sure that he indeed was the son of Pansy Parkinson. He smiled. "Look at him 'Mione," He said looking at his pudgy fingers. He was small for 8 months old, but Harry could see he had gone through a lot in his short life. Just as he had.

"He's sweet. When's his birthday?" Hermione asked, laughing as he broke out into a radiant, but toothy smile.

"Let's see, November 11th. I have his birth certificate and everything needed. You can take him home today if you wish. Just sign on the dotted line." Hermione looked at Harry. She knew he was thinking it too. This all was going so fast. She could scarcely believe that in the past 10 minutes she had become a mother all over again. The paper was signed and the small, or larger family stood to go.

"I have his bags here so I will send them to your house for you. Good luck, and please take care. I see you have a little one of your own here." The man smiled and lead them out of the room.

/-/-/-/-/

"Mum, Dad, we're back." Hermione said as they landed safely in the kitchen. Each apperating on their own to lower the risk of splinching the children.

"We are in the living room sweetheart." Jane's voice wafted into the kitchen. Harry looked at Hermione and the moved forward. Logan, the entire time looking around at his new surrondings.

"Who's this?" Allen asked when they'd reached the living room. The boy held tight to his new father's shirt when he saw the people sitting on the couch.

"Allen, Jane, this is your new grandson, Logan." Harry said, as Hermione took a seat next to her mother on the sofa, handing off Havana in the doing.

Allen raised his eyebrows. "Harry something you'd like to tell us?" He asked questioning his son-in-laws faithfulness.

"Nothing like that Daddy. This is his cousin Dudley's son. You met him at the wedding. He recently was killed and now we have custody. He's our new son." Hermione explained. Harry seemed satisfied with her answer and didn't feel the need to add his own. Mr. Granger was too, and willingly took the boy who now seemed happy to sit on the older man's lap.

"How are you going to raise two children, when you have only been parents for6 weeks?" Jane asked as Harry threw himself on the couch next to Hermione.

"We'll manage. Plus we have you guys right." Harry asked looking at his in-laws.

"Of- ow-course." Allen said as Logan grabbed his nose.

"Thanks. I think we're going to do fine, just fine." Harry said smiling. He loved this little boy whether he wanted to or not, and quite frankly even if this was payback, he knew the love he had for the small boy, quite similar to himself, would make him into the good, strong boy that he was destined to be.


	2. Raising Teenagers

"Happy Birthday, Havana." Logan said, sitting onto his sister's bed that bright June morning. The teen rolled over and opened her eyes. Today was her birthday.

"Are Mum and Dad up yet?" She asked slipping out of bed. Logan shook his head.

"No, Court's not even up yet. I wanted to give you your present before they got up though." He said pulling out a package from behind his back. Havana smiled swiping the package from her hands. Unwrapping it she smiled, tears in her eyes.

"Logan." She said slowly pulling out the frame. The picture was of her and Logan, at the age of 3. The were sitting on a raft in the pool with huge sunglasses on. Both wore nose wrinkled smiles and were waving. She chocked out a laugh. "Thank you so much." She said throwing herself in her brother's arms. "You don't know what this means to me."

"I think I do Havana." Logan said. The two always had a special relationship. Harry and Hermione thanked Merlin at this, because very rarely did they fight. They had only been7 months apart, and often told people that they were twins. Both knew that Logan was adopted, but neither cared, because even though they weren't brother and sister, no one needed to know, and if they believed it, then it was true.

"Logan... I know we just go out of school and all but, we head back to Hogwarts in2 month, what's going to happen. It will be different this year. We'll be big bad 6th years. We will have separate lives, and I don't know what I'll do, I mean you've always been there for me. All my life you were there and I could always go to you." Havana said. Rolling his eyes, Logan reached out and yanked on her hair.

"Sis, do me a favor. STOP BEING SO MUCH LIKE MUM! Shut up and stop worrying. We're in Gryffindor together, and I will always be there. Even when you don't want me there, like when you have a boyfriend. You however can't come with in 7 feet of me when I am with my girlfriend though." He said getting Havana to smile again. "Come on little miss 16 year old. Mum and Dad probably are up now... Merlin know's Courtney will want to be part of this surprise. Speak of the little witch now." Both laughed as their 4 year old sister threw her self on the bed.

She was soon found in a tickle fight, losing sorely with both her older siblings attacking her. Her giggling and the laughs of their other children awoke Harry and Hermione. They laugh together enjoying the sound of their three happy children. Hermione snuggled closer to Harry, their having put central air in the house. "It all worked out." She said looking at her engagement and wedding rings that sat on her hand laying on Harry's chest.

He smiled, "Three, two, one...," The kids burst through the door and soon the 5 of them all were on the queen size bed.

"Logan, go over on my dresser and get Havana's present, please and thank-you." Hermione said once the family had calmed some. He did as he was told winking at Havana as he handed her the birthday bag.

Inside, she found what she had been asking for, what she had bugged her parents for weeks to give her. The exact thing that she made Logan plead along side her for. Two tickets to Dimefront... **(A/N: Nickelback, Dimefront...lol**). "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" She screamed jumping up on the bed to hug her parents. She turned to hug her brother, leaving Harry to fix his glasses that she'd set asscue.

"Take whom ever you want." Hermione said as watching Havana still jumping up and down. Soon her attention was turned to Courtney however, who at four didn't understand why all the attention was on her sister just yet.

"Logan are you coming with?" Havana asked. "It's... It's tonight!" Havana looked up at her parents, her father who now had Courtney in his lap. "Tonight... What about my party? I can't be absent from my party."

Harry chuckled. "Well my sweet teenage daughter, I suggest you get ready now, they will be here in three hours." He said looking at his watch which said 7:30.

"THREE HOURS! I have, oh Merlin. GUYS!" She said bouncing of the bed and running out of the room. Harry watched with Logan in disbelieve, while Hermione remembered the days of her teen days.

/-/-/-/-/

Havana sat on the couch in her new jean skirt and Dimefront black tang-top, that had gone along with her gift that morning. Luke was bouncing on her lap as Courtney and Nathan played on the floor.

"You are so lucky, I won't be 16 until after we're back at Hogwarts." Alana said as she watched Havana play with Luke, her little brother.

"I'm going to be 5 in February!" Courtney said.

"Well I will be 5 in January!" Nathan, Ginny and Draco's son said sticking out her tongue.

"That's great... But still you're 16, you can go to concerts like Dimefront! And you bring your brother, of all people." She said crossing her arms.

"I heard that cuz!" Logan said dropping the middle Weasley child, Dannielle down with Nathan and Courtney. She had ridden piggy back from the kitchen where she'd been told to check on the cake.

**(A/N: Here's to help you!)**

**Ron & Lindsey: Alana, Dannielle, and Luke,**

**Ginny & Draco: Zack, Nathan, and Alyssa,**

**Harry & Hermione: Logan, Havana and Courtney**

"Cake and present time, cake and present time!" She said excitedly as she bounced on her heels. At 7 she was still quite hyper, like Courtney and Nathan."

"Yes, it is." Ginny said walking in withAlyssa on her hip. "Come on birthday girl 16 only comes once, and as the God-Daughter of Ronald Weasley you have to choke down at least 3 pieces of cake, figure bursting or not."

Alana snorted and rolled her eyes. "Why does my dad have to be such a pig?" She asked as she stood and took he baby brother from her cousin.

**(A/N : Harry/ Hermione's kids aren't related in any way to Ginny/Draco's and Ron/Lindsey's however they refer to each other as cousins)**

All walked into the kitchen and sat at the long table. Some time Gramma and Grandpa Granger had shown up, and the Weasley grandparents too.

Havana looked around her, happy at her huge family. She thanked Merlin for the day that Logan was brought to the family, and though she didn't wish for the death of Dudley Dursley, life wouldn't be as it was now with out him. She smiled at him and he winked back.

/-/-/-/-/

Later that night as everyone left, Havana and Logan were preparing for the concert. Being the guy he was it didn't take long for him to get ready so he found him self on Havana's bed watching her. He'd always watched her, being the more quiet one while she was outgoing.

Harry and Hermione after putting their very tired four year old to bed stood in the door way watching the two. Watching how Havana had opened Logan up to the world, and feeling a since of pride in both of them.

"We're ready." Havana said turning around from the mirror. Harry felt a strange twitch in his stomach as he realized his little girl had indeed grown up, and that he was the father of two teenagers, who he shuddered to think about were very much like he was at the age. Though luckily not having to deal with the cruelties of Voldemort. Shaking his head he took hold of both and nodded to his wife saying he would be right back.

/-/-/-/-/

When Harry returned home that night after receiving the near deaf siblings, he held Hermione close. "They're grown up now. They aren't the two little beings they were the day they met. I don't remember them growing up, but they indeed have. I wonder what Dudley would say if he saw him now."

Hermione only shrugged and smiled, "I guess it wasn't payback after all. They say pay back's a bitch... This wasn't."

Harry smiled to. "Yeah, you're right."


End file.
